


Constellations

by steveandbucky



Series: Accretion [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sappy, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets off the chair and steps forward and suddenly, in an instinctive move, Steve’s arms are around him, holding him tight, a hand resting at the back of his neck.</p><p>Bucky holds onto him and swallows down the lump in his throat and says, “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,”</p><p>__</p><p>Civil War fix it fic, with one missing scene before and one during the mid-credits scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

 

 

Bucky knows a lot more about Steve than the name of his mother and a trivial habit he used to have back in the day. Like, for example, the fact that Steve is a terrible liar; even when he knits his eyebrows together and scowls, pretending to be fine, even when he tries to hide himself from his best friend, Bucky can still see right through him, can read him like an open book. He knows the brave face Steve wears to hide how much he’s hurting on the inside, which is why he finds himself creeping down the corridor in the middle of the night, heading towards Steve’s bedroom. He stops in front of the door and takes a deep breath before he raises a hand and knocks, knuckles tapping gently against the hard surface.

Unsurprisingly, Steve is awake. He opens the door a moment later, appearing barefoot, dressed in a soft white t-shirt and a pair of drawstring pyjama pants. Their eyes meet for a moment before Steve steps aside and gestures with his head to invite Bucky in.

Bucky walks past him and into the bedroom, pacing towards the window as he takes a quick look around the room, which is faintly illuminated by two small lamps, one on each nightstand of Steve’s enormous double bed. It’s a big and comfortable guest room, luxurious even like expensive hotels Bucky’s never stayed in, but he supposes it’s to be expected seen as he’s being accommodated in Wakanda’s royal _palace_ , really.

There’s tension in the air between them, and there shouldn’t be. This is them, Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve. It’s not horribly uncomfortable, but it makes Bucky a little nervous, puts him on edge. He turns around to face Steve and opens his mouth to say as much, but he’s interrupted when Steve takes two long strides and is in front of him in seconds, framing his face with his big hands and pressing his mouth to Bucky’s, kissing him hungrily. Bucky moans, an involuntary noise that escapes before he can stop it, swallowed by Steve’s mouth on his. He puts his arm around Steve’s back, presses their bodies closer together.

“I’ve missed you,” Steve breathes when they break apart, his eyes closed and his forehead resting against Bucky’s. “God, I’ve missed you so much,”

Bucky nods furiously. “Me too,” he whispers. “Me too, Stevie,”

“Don’t go,” Steve pleads. “Don’t leave me, Buck, please. Don’t run, not again,” he pulls back and looks at Bucky in the eye. “We’re safe here,”

“Maybe you are,” Bucky says, a tired smile curving his mouth.

“You are too—”

Bucky cuts him off with a soft peck. “I won’t run. I promise you that,” he says, and Steve lets out a sigh of relief. “But I don’t – I don’t feel safe, Steve. Not here, not anywhere. I’m not – the stuff that’s in my head –”

Steve takes a small step back, hangs his head to hide the pained expression on his face but Bucky sees it anyway, and it hurts him.

“There’s too much blood on my hands,” Bucky says quietly, voice trembling. He can barely string two sentences together to express how he feels, and he doesn’t expect Steve, or anyone else to understand. “I can’t have any more of it, Steve, I can’t wake up again and—”

“I know, Buck, I know,” Steve moves forward again and wraps his arms around Bucky, allows him to bury his face in the crook of Steve’s neck while Steve soothes him, running a gentle hand through his hair. Bucky clings to him like he’s hanging from a lifeline, finding much needed comfort in Steve’s embrace.

“I’m being selfish,” Steve breathes out. “I just got you back. I don’t want to say goodbye again. Want you to stay with me.”

Bucky nods, and inhales deeply, breathing in Steve’s scent, the familiarity of it comforting him somewhat. He closes his eyes and wills himself to pretend that everything is okay, wishes to silence the torment in his head, just for one goddamn night.

Steve pulls back and places a hand under Bucky’s chin, tipping his head upwards to slot their lips together in a small kiss. “Stay with me,” he murmurs against Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky nods, pressing their mouths together again. It’s a slow kiss, soft and sweet, so sweet, much less fervent than the first one they shared moments ago. Eyelids fluttering shut, Bucky sighs against Steve’s mouth, because God, he’s missed this; the feeling of Steve’s warm lips pressing kisses to his own, the gentle way Steve cares for him, how quickly he feels the weight lift off his shoulders, the tension seeping away.

Warm fingers slip under his shirt, rubbing softly at his hipbones, and Bucky tips his head back, breaking the kiss to meet Steve’s piercing blue gaze. Bucky knows that look in Steve’s eye all too well, had seen it before he’d shipped off, after Azzano, a mixture of fear, regret, anger, but above all that there’s _tenderness_ and _want a_ nd the deep, all-encompassing _love_ he has for Bucky. Wordlessly Bucky surges in to kiss him again, allows Steve to nudge him backwards, guiding him towards the bed.

There’s no rush in their movements, but there’s fervor, eagerness, in the way they get wrapped up in each other, rolling around on the bed with their limbs tangled together while they kiss and kiss, becoming breathless yet not wanting to stop. In the quiet darkness of the room, the only sounds heard are the soft moans drawn from each other’s mouth, the little noises their lips make while they kiss. It’s been too long since they’ve had the chance to do this, but Bucky’s not impatient, and neither is Steve, who reaches out to undress Bucky one item of clothing at a time, and allows him to return the favour, hands and mouths finding each other’s newly bared skin, kissing and touching every inch of it, re-familiarising themselves with each other.

Bucky reaches up to cup Steve’s cheek, bringing him down to kiss him, and lets his hand travel downwards, lightly caressing Steve’s chest, his well-defined abs, the curve of his hipbone, before he curls his hand around Steve’s hard cock, drawing out a little moan from him.

“God, I’ve missed your dick,” Bucky murmurs, making Steve chuckle against his mouth.

“That so?” Steve puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and nudges him to lie down on his back, before crawling over him, aligning himself on top of Bucky and grinding down on him with a roll of his hips.

“Mh-hnng, _fuck,_ ”

Steve grins, a mischievous glint in his eye, and he leans down to kiss him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it. He reaches down, sliding his hand between their bodies to wrap it around Bucky’s dick, giving it a slow stroke, which Bucky reacts to loudly and enthusiastically. Steve presses a knee between Bucky’s legs and pushes them open, grinding down on him once again, sliding his cock against Bucky’s ass.

“This what you want?”

Bucky lets out a high-pitched moan. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Please,”

Any other time and Steve would tease him, drive him crazy, make him beg for it, but when their eyes meet, Bucky can tell there’s a shift in the mood, something close to desperation in the way Steve looks at him. He places an arm near Bucky’s head, leans down to trail soft kisses from the edge of his metal shoulder up to his neck, stopping next to his ear to whisper, “Do I get my turn after?”

Bucky nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah, promise,” he mumbles, and Steve lifts his head and smiles at him, pecks his lips softly. “Just…” Bucky breathes out. “Want you inside me,”

Steve takes his time working him open, not to tease him, but to make sure he doesn’t hurt him; he slides a well-slicked finger one after the other, his movements gentle and unhurried. Steve delights in the little moans Bucky lets out, biting down on his lip to hold back, head thrown back against the pillow. When Steve finally aligns himself and slowly slides in, Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. He reaches up, curls his hand around Steve’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

“God, Bucky-” Steve whispers in a shaky voice, squeezing his eyes shut. He draws back slowly and pushes back in, drawing out a loud moan from Bucky’s mouth, which encourages him to continue, settling on a slow rhythm because he doesn’t think he’ll last much longer.

Bucky lifts his legs and wraps them both around Steve’s waist, digging his heels into Steve’s ass and pushing him even deeper, if possible, inside him, while he grabs the bed sheets to have something to hold onto. He can’t hold back the noises he makes, because this is all that he’d been yearning for, the things he’d missed so much that he ached for it; the slick slide of their bodies, pressed together from head to toe; to have Steve so close to him, deep inside him. He feels so full and safe and _loved_ , and, _shit_ , Steve’s fucking him even harder now; Bucky outright _shouts_ when Steve picks up the rhythm, angling his hips so every thrust is hitting the spot _just so,_ the obscene sounds of the slap of skin arousing him even more, and it feels so, _so_ good that it makes his head spin.

Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky's hand, uncurls his fingers from the sheets to intertwine them with his own, and keeps their linked hands near the pillow. He looks up and meets Bucky's eyes, and holds his gaze while he fucks into him, swallows the little whimpers that escape Bucky's mouth with small, soft kisses. It's much too intense, overwhelming him in so many ways, and suddenly Bucky feels tears form in his eyes and he lets out a breathless, broken sob.

“Shh, I've got you, baby,” Steve whispers against his mouth, presses another kiss to the corner of it. “I've got you,”

“Steve,” Bucky whimpers, unable to help himself. “Stevie - oh _fuck_ ,”

He doesn’t manage to say anything else before Steve sits up, pulling Bucky up with him and helping him settle in his lap, all the while managing to stay inside him. He wraps both arms around Bucky’s back, holding him close, and Bucky in turn clings to him, curling his hand around Steve’s neck, nails digging into the bare skin. They keep moving together, wrapped around each other, and it’s so good, the rhythm having slowed down but every thrust giving him just what he needs, making him feel full and whole.

Bucky lets out an undignified sound when he comes, shuddering through his orgasm, but he wants more and more, for this to never end, and keeps moaning and whimpering as Steve continues thrusting into him until he too climaxes, burying his face against the crook of Bucky’s neck, and biting down on his collarbone to quiet down the loud moan he lets out when he comes, spilling inside Bucky.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathes out, voice hoarse. He feels a lump in his throat that he can’t swallow down, so he clings onto Steve for a few moments longer, until he can catch his breath, then he tips his head down to look at Steve.

Steve reaches up to kiss him softly, and Bucky melts a little. When they break apart, he smiles.

“I want a shower,” Bucky says, nudging his nose against Steve’s, who nods in agreement. Bucky leans in to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek, and then whispers close to his ear. “And then I want to fuck you so hard you forget your own name,”

Steve lets out a little whine at that, nodding enthusiastically, making Bucky chuckle.

An hour long shower and two more rounds later they return to bed, having washed away the smell of sweat and sex, but unwilling to be separate from each other for too long; they climb up under the covers and cuddle up, limbs tangled together and with their heads on the pillow so that they can face each other.

“I don’t want to think about tomorrow,” Steve whispers, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Bucky’s hand, and brings it to his lips, grazing his lips along the knuckles.

“Then don’t,” Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand - reluctantly, but he’s only got the one hand these days - to reach up and push his fingers through the blond Steve’s hair, smiling a little at how Steve’s eyes flutter shut at the touch. “I’m not going anywhere Stevie, I promise. I don’t want to be away from you anymore. Surprised I lasted two whole years, actually,” he adds with a little grin, and Steve mirrors his expression, an excited sparkle in his eyes.

“Tell me about it?” he says, scooting even closer to Bucky.

“About what?”

“What you’ve been doing all this time,”

Bucky sighs as Steve settles with his head on Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s, dragging his fingers up and down his arms. He looks up at the ceiling as he thinks for a moment about where to begin, then smiles as a memory strikes him.

“Well,” he licks his lips. “I fostered a dog for a while,”

“Really?” Steve asks, excitement evident in his voice.

Bucky chuckles and starts talking, telling him about his trip from Washington DC all the way to Bucharest, until Steve falls asleep, curled up around him and clinging like he’s hanging on for dear life; not that Bucky minds one bit. He eventually drifts off, feeling peaceful in a way he hasn’t for a long time.

  


~~

 

Once again, Steve is trying to put a mask of bravery on, trying to hide how much he’s hurting, but Bucky can see right through it, even though he appreciates how Steve is letting him make his own choice, despite the fact that he’s clearly upset by it.

He gets off the chair and steps forward and suddenly, in an instinctive move, Steve’s arms are around him, holding him tight, a hand resting at the back of his neck.

Bucky holds onto him and swallows down the lump in his throat and says, “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,”

Steve lets out a soft laugh, his breath tickling against Bucky’s throat where he’s buried his face, and his grip tightens, fingers curling in Bucky’s hair. “Yeah,” he whispers, “I-”

Bucky pulls back a little and interrupts him with a sweet, lingering kiss, pressing his mouth to Steve’s gently. They’ve said all there is to say, but no goodbyes, no; this isn’t goodbye, not by a long shot. He pulls back a long moment later and rests his forehead against Steve’s, feels their trembling breaths mingle before Steve reluctantly lets go and steps back.

Inside the chamber he closes his eyes, doesn’t allow himself a last glance, and waits for unconsciousness to take over.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will, hopefully, be part of a series with a second multi-chaptered fic, which will be canon-divergence, following Steve's (and Bucky's) storyline after the events of ca:cw. so kudos, comments, bookmarks are much appreciated, especially if you are interested in reading more in this verse! i could use all the encouragement :D  
> 


End file.
